Decorative shutters employing pivoting louvers for selection of the amount of light admitted thereby are well known in the art. Typical decorative shutters have movable louvers ganged together for common movement by a rod or stick mounted down the center of the shutter assembly and secured by means of staples or other fasteners to the edge of each louver.
Each louver is mounted symmetrically in such shutters so that it is roughly balanced. When a relatively wide louver is desired as in the popular "plantation" shutters, this results in extension of the louvers outside the planes of both faces of the shutters when the louvers are in a horizontal position.
Typical examples of the arrangement of shutter assemblies wherein louvers are ganged together by a central stick or rod are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,485 and 2,761,185.